characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Chrysalis
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Queen Chrysalis 'is one of the main antagonists of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She was the (former) Queen of the Changelings who seeks to feed her subjects' hunger for love and later expand her rule across Equestria in the process. She is even now the archenemy of Starlight Glimmer, after her defeat in the finale of Season 6. She later becomes a member of the Legion of Doom, consisting of Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, and was formally led by "Grogar", who was actually Discord in disguise. After they dispose of Discord and learn of his secret, Queen Chrysalis becomes the de-facto leader of the team until she and her teammates are defeated by the Mane Six and their allies. Background During her first appearance in the Season 2 finale, Queen Chrysalis gained enough power from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's love for one another to become even more powerful than Celestia, defeating her and nearly taking over all of Canterlot. However, the same thing she drew power from ultimately defeated her, as Shining Armor and Cadence used the Power of Love in order to send Chrysalis and her army of Changelings flying out of the city. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as Changeling queen. In the season nine premiere, she, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, joins forces with Grogar to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies in the season nine finale, and turned to stone along with Tirek and Cozy. Powers and Abilities * '''Changeling Physiology: As a Changeling, Chrysalis in naturally imbued with various different abilities. ** Shapeshifting: Like other changelings, Chrysalis can take the form of anybody she desires, perfectly mimicking their voices and appearances, even gain their clothing when transforming into them, although her personality and magic color will still remain the same. ** Love Draining: Chrysalis can naturally drain the love and affection out of a pony or animal, both feeding her and leaving her victim weak and frail. Additionally, unlike most Changelings, the love she drains also enhances her own abilities as well, draining Shining Armor's love for Cadance alone making her powerful enough to defeat Celestia. In the comics, Chrysalis' love draining can also expand to magic as well. ** Enhanced Durability: As shown in both the television and comic continuities, Chrysalis and her Changelings can survive being blasted away thousands of feet and landing directly on the ground. With other characters, it is heavily implied that a fall of said magnitude, if much less, would be fatal, meaning that the Changelings can endure far more punishment than regular ponies. Though it is possible she recovered with her wings in the show, she also survives the explosion of her throne unscathed. It is possible she is completely impervious to any form of damage, though this could also be from becoming powerful after feeding off love. ** Flight: Chrysalis can fly for long distances without tiring. * Magic: Chrysalis possesses some of the most powerful magic in the entire series, rivaling the likes of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. When Tirek absorbed her magic in his second form, he was able to assume his third form which took the consumption of many unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies' magic. ** Magical Blasts: Chrysalis, like almost all other unicorns and alicorns, can fire extremely powerful magic blasts at her opponents. ** Pyrokinesis: Chrysalis can summon magic green fire. ** Mind Control: Chrysalis can influence the mind and thoughts of anyone around her by use of a mind control spell, which she used on Shining Armor, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette and Twinkleshine. * Biological Manipulation: Chrysalis is implied to have the ability to either manipulate her body in ways other than her shapeshifting or have little to no bones, as she can bend her limbs in ways impossible for other ponies and turn her neck a full 360 degrees. * Intimidation: Chrysalis was capable of intimidating her entire species in submission, and could scare away several creatures following her on Mount Everhoof. * Immortality: In the comics, Chrysalis is stated to have been alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years without showing any signs of aging, making her one of the oldest characters in the series. This is canon in the show seeing as that she had heard of Grogar and his reign. Equipment * 'Grogar's Bewitching Bell: '''At the end of "Frenemies", Chrysalis, with the help of Tirek and Cozy Glow, was able to successfully retrieve Grogar's Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof. She and the others later returned to Grogar's lair and fooled him into thinking that they failed while yet still becoming allies, though in reality had kept the bell for themselves. However, she and her comrades had no idea how to use it themselves, so they infiltrated Canterlot to find information about it. After disrupting the Summer Sun Celebration, they were able to enter the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and find a book all about the Bewitching Bell. They returned just in time for Grogar to arrive and tell them that he had located another artifact and would leave again to retrieve it. While he was gone, the trio work fast to learn the bell's power before he returned. After much research, Tirek learned to use the bell to absorb magic from living beings and transfer it into others. With this spell, he transfered the magic already within the bell into himself along with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, advancing them all into higher forms (See Alternate Forms below for more details). They then betrayed Grogar and used the bell to steal his magic, leading to the reveal that "Grogar" was actually Discord in disguise. She, Tirek and Cozy Glow then set about their own plan for conquering Equestria, using the Bell to steal magic from Equestria's most powerful ponies. Eventually, they were defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and Discord used the Bell to restore his, Celestia, and Luna's magic. Alternate Forms Final Form After enhancing herself with the Bewitching Bell, the scalera in Chrysalis' eyes become yellowish-green, the tip of her horn constantly glows, her crown becomes a tiara that stretches down to her chin with the black part turning green and two extra beads, her wings grow larger, and she gains green horse shoes and a chestplate. Chrysalis' power is increased dramatically, which allowed her to fight with and defeat Starlight Glimmer. Feats Strength * More powerful than Shining Armor. * Contended with a clone of Twilight Sparkle before being overpowered. * Her magic powered Tirek from his second form to his third. * Grew even stronger than Celestia after gained enough power from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's love for one another. * Destroyed Twilight's shield. Speed * Comparable to a clone of Twilight. Durability * Survived being blasted away thousands of feet and landing directly on the ground. * Tanked the explosion of the Changeling hive. Skills * Somehow got through Shining Armor's shield spell and attacked Princess Cadance, then hid her in the caves below Canterlot and took her form. * Tricked everybody but Twilight during the Canterlot Wedding. * Defeated Celestia, albeit even she didn't think she would be able to do so. * Staged a successful coup on every single Alicorn princess. * Created artificial copies of the Mane Six, nearly destroying their friendship in the process. * Scared away several creatures following her on Mount Everhoof. * Saved Tirek and Cozy Glow from an Ophiotaurus by draining it of love. * Alongside Tirek and Cozy Glow, obtained Grogar's Bewitching Bell. * Fooled Grogar into thinking she and her teammates failed to retrieve his Bell while yet still becoming allies. * Infiltrated Canterlot to find information about the Bewitching Bell, entered the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and found a book all about it before Grogar returned to his lair. * Successfully betrayed Grogar by using the Bewitching Bell to drain his magic, exposing him as Discord. * Fought, defeated and captured Starlight Glimmer. * Came close to conquering Equestria with her comrades by her side. * Nearly killed the Mane Six. Weaknesses * Chrysalis does not always do a good job acting like the pony she is impersonating, as her behavior while disguised as Cadance made Twilight suspicious of her. * Chrysalis is extremely arrogant, which has led to her defeat several times. * It is implied that, like other changelings that have not transformed, she grows weaker if she does not feed off love for a long time. * Chrysalis seems to take a long time in coming up with plans, as after her defeat at the end of Season 2, it took her four seasons to return, and afterwards she does not return for revenge until two seasons later. * If a sufficient form of power nullification is used on her, she will lose her post-Bewitching Bell form eternally. * Petrified by Celestia, Luna and Discord along with her cohorts. Fun Facts * Queen Chrysalis is one of the most popular and beloved villains of the series, having many fan art, fanfictions, merchandise, and etc. * Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. * Her name was never mentioned in her main episodes "A Canterlot Wedding", but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. In "The Cutie Remark: Part 1", her name was finally mentioned in the show. ** In both the comics and the series, Fluttershy is the first pony to mention her name. * One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Trixie Lulamoon. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. ** Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. * Some fans speculate that Queen Chrysalis was once a special breed of pony (possibly a flutterpony from Generation 1) who was cursed to turn into a Changeling. * Seasons 1, 3, 4, and 7 are the only seasons in which she does not appear. * Somehow, she recognizes both Tirek and Sombra when "Grogar" brings them together. It is unknown whether she witnessed their attempts at taking over Equestria in the present (or sent changelings to do so), or whether she was around a thousand years ago before their imprisonment. Chrysalis mentions Sombra has "returned"; it is unclear whether she referred to his imprisonment in ice a thousand years ago or his death in Season 3. * In Season 9, Chrysalis, along with Tirek and Cozy, were thought to be secondary antagonists while "Grogar" is the main antagonist in Season 9. However, this all changed in the finale as "Grogar" is revealed to be Discord and thus, Chrysalis and her allies took over as the main villains of the season. * Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are the final antagonists of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hasbro Category:TV Show Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Army Leaders Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Animals Category:Light Manipulators Category:Queens Category:Telekinetics Category:Summoners